


Fusing For Good

by CaptainJZH



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Future Fic, Gem Fusion, Permafusion Stevonnie, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26698705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJZH/pseuds/CaptainJZH
Summary: Stevonnie didn’t really remember when they became a permafusion.At some point, they just fused for good.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Fusing For Good

Stevonnie didn’t really remember when they became a permafusion. After Steven and Connie first moved in together, fusing became second nature. Connie would get home, Steven would make dinner, they’d fuse for a bit to unwind, then fall asleep as Stevonnie and wake up as themselves. 

As the two grew older, they fused more and more often. Sometimes they’d go a whole weekend fused, with becoming Stevonnie being like putting on a pair of familiar pajamas. By the time Steven and Connie hit their mid-forties, they were fusing for weeks at a time, on and off depending on the couple’s work schedules.

Eventually, Steven and Connie reached a good point in their respective lives, after saving up enough money and accomplishing enough in their careers, where they decided to retire early and just spend time together. Which involved spending a  _ lot  _ more time as Stevonnie.

At some point, they just fused for good. No conversation, no explanation to friends and family, no big decision… They were just Stevonnie.

And Steven and Connie were happy with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
